The present invention relates to a dot matrix impact printer of the type in which the print wire travels along the surface of the paper during the impact printing, and more particularly to a dot matrix impact printer for colour printing.
A conventional colour printer comprises a ribbon having a plurality of colour ink absorbing portions which are arranged longitudinally and side by side. The ribbon is moved so as to position a required colour ink absorbing portion to the printing position and forced against the paper by the print wire for a colour printing, while the paper is advanced. After completion of printing with the colour ink, the ribbon is further moved forwards or rearwards for another colour printing, while the paper is backed to the print start position for the colour printing. To accomplish such an operation, there is provided in the printer a sensing means for detecting the position of the ribbon and with a special device for driving the ribbon in accordance with the colour to be used. Therefore, the machine is complex in operation and construction. Further, since the ribbon must be moved to a required position and the paper must be backed to a print start position, it takes a long time to print dots, which means a decrease of the operational efficiency.